When the Light meets the Star
by Kagamiyuki
Summary: A collection of few different stories about Sting Eucliffe and Yukino Aguria on the occasion of the StingYuWeek2015.
1. Lector

**Hello!**

 **This is my first FT fic ever and it's not very good, so please be understanding.**

 **This is first story of (possibly)seven and it could be regarded a bit like a prologue. I put there not much of real StingYu, I mostly focused on Lector. But next chapters will be better, I promise.**

 **So... Let's just enjoy this awesome StingYuWeek!**

 ** _Prompt:_ Lector**

 ** _Summary:_ Lector realizes that something's up between Yukino and Sting. He has no idea how to find himself in this situation. He's afraid of being pushed into the background.**

 ** _Timeline:_ between Tartaros arc and Avatar arc**

 ** _Beta Reader:_ best of the best,  ostara-san**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and owner of the image is Arya-Aiedail.**

* * *

"Yukino is back!"

Sting immediately looked up from the papers he was contemplating when he heard Frosch's cheerful voice. Rogue and a few other guild members who were near to him just rolled their eyes while he bestirred himself to be the first to greet her.

"The world wouldn't collapsed if someone else had asked her about literally every detail of her mission" said Minerva ironically.

"I'm a guild master. It is my obligation to greet her!" replied Sting quickly.

"But you never greet me!" said Orga indignantly. He remembered his guild master always greeted him with just 'Oh, you're back?', only giving him about five seconds of his attention.

But Sting wasn't going to listen to him. Instead, already in the middle of his sentence, he was next to Yukino, greeting her and helping with her luggage. And even if her mission wasn't interesting at all (it was about working on some magical books), Sting listened to her story as if she had at least defeated a herd of golems.

"This two definitely have a thing going." Rogue smiled, while stamping one of the documents with their guild sign.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"I remember... it's lasted for some time." said Rufus.

"Geez... Why can't they just confess and stop playing like this?" sighed Orga, crossing his arms.

"Our master is a little helpless with certain things. Well, so is Yukino." Said Minerva. Recognizing that the conversation was over, she just walked away.

Lector hadn't said a single word about his best friend's feelings for the Celestial Mage. In truth, it was a big surprise for him. He knew that Sting and Yukino were quite close, but he didn't expected it was that close. And he didn't enjoy it at all. But it wasn't something like he didn't like Yukino. Just the opposite - he really liked her, and he was happy when she returned to the guild. But Lector didn't want her to be with Sting and... take him away. He didn't suspect her to have any bad intentions, but he knew it was inevitable. It was typical for this kind of relationship. When two people are together, suddenly they want to spend every moment together, and they can't see the rest of world, and…

And Lector definitely didn't want it. He remembered how close he was close to Sting. He didn't want anyone to take his place. He was afraid if things were to go too far between Sting and Yukino, then Eucliffe won't have any time for him. He didn't want to be a fifth wheel.

"Is something wrong, Lector?" Asked Rogue. "You don't look fine..."

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"Eh? No, it's nothing..." Lector gave a fake laugh while he was rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't tell Rogue and Frosch about his dark thoughts. He had to do it by himself.

* * *

Quite simply, Lector's plan consisted of ensuring that Sting had so much work to do that he wouldn't have any time to make advances towards Yukino. Of course, he tried to do it discreetly, so that the guild master wouldn't realize it... And, somehow, he made it. Sting was busy all the time, explaining mostly non-existent misunderstandings between guild members and filling out paperwork which Lector was hiding so that they never lacked things to do.

But there was a side effect.

Sting didn't had any time for missions, so Rogue had to do them alone. That's why he and Frosch were more outside the guild than in. Completion missions alone took more time when Rogue did it alone rather than with someone. Lector couldn't spend time with them and Sting like always, so he feel a little lonely. In fact, he could spent time with other guild's members and he tried to do it, but nothing could be compared with spending time with Sting.

Lector pretty quickly started to consider his decision as wrong. At the beginning, he was sure that if he was able to deprive Sting from developing his relationship with Yukino, Sting would have time for him. But it turned out that he didn't even have time even for fooling around with him. But still, Sting didn't reject him what he would do if he felt in love. So it should be somehow good.

"Is everything okay, Lector-sama?"

Lector raised his head when he heard Yukino's voice. It looks like she was worried about him. He couldn't help but smile. She was always so kind…

"Why are you here? I thought you are with Sting-sama." She said. Lector noticed a stack of papers in her hands. No matter what, Yukino had always been ready to help Sting. Even if she didn't have to do it, even if he didn't required her to do it, even if during this time she could do a million better things, she was just sitting in guild's main hall and (often with Rogue) filling out paperwork for Sting.

Honestly... How couldn't I have noticed it earlier? Lector thought.

"Well, I was just about to go to him." Said Lector, jumping off from the table where he was sitting.

"Great! So we can go together."

Lector did not mind. Despite his plan about Sting and Yukino, he still really liked the Celestial Spirit Mage. Yukino was nice, often smiled, kind to everyone, worried about everyone and never refused to help. She was a good person. And that's why in that moment Lector felt really stupid, while he was thinking about how badly he treated her and Sting. Unconsciously, but still.

* * *

"You're the best, Yukino! I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"It's nothing, Sting-sama. Just remember, you can ask me for help whenever you need it."

"I know, I know... If the truth be told, no one else in this guild does as much for me as you. Bastards! They shouldn't just passively look at the suffering of their beloved master!"

Lector just stood and stared on this conversation between Sting and his probable love interest. Theoretically, it was just a friendly conversation, but only a complete idiot wouldn't see something more in this. The way that Sting was looking at Yukino from the moment she entered. Her smile, which she definitely gave only to him. Slow gestures of handling and receiving the documents - it was like they wanted to just extend that moment. It was impossible to overlook that something was definitely happening.

Lector didn't even notice when his eyes flowed with tears.

"I've done something horrible, right?" He sobbed, right after Yukino left the room. Sting raised his eyebrows in surprise, instantly focusing all your attention on his feline comrade. "I tried to stand in the way of your happiness. True friends don't do such a things, right? True friends support each other no matter what. I'm really not good buddy..."

"I don't exactly know what's going on, but it isn't the truth. You're really good friend, Lector!" Said Sting, standing up from the desk and crouching down in front of the Exceed. He had no idea what was going on and what he should do with this. How much he missed after those tons of paperwork?

"Sting-kun..." continued Lector, "if you are happy, I am too! So don't hesitate when you will have an opportunity to achieve your own happiness! Because no matter what, I will support you! Always!"

"Um... Okay!"

It should be added that Sting had never known the true meaning of this conversation...


	2. Cookies

**Hello!**

 **So here we are with second chapter. Thank you very much for your support,** **ostara-san, OhGodWhy151, rogue and** **all of you who favorite/follow this story.** **It means a lot to me.**

 **Prompt: Cookies**

 **Summary: Minerva find out that Yukino isn't familiar with baking, so she decides to learn her about it. Yukino want Sting to be the first who will try her pastries.**

 **Timeline: between Tartaros arc and Avatar arc**

 **Beta Reader: best of the best, ostara-san**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and owner of the image is Arya-Aiedail.**

* * *

Yukino held back a sigh while tying her floral patterned apron. She still wasn't sure how it happened. Instead of going on a mission or helping Sting and Rogue with some documents, she ended up in kitchen in Minerva's apartment. In addition, as her student…

All started with one, simple conversation between Sting and Rogue. Rogue noticed that Minerva was little alienated since she returned to the guild. Even if everyone was kind for her, it was difficult for her to get along with someone except the twin dragons. Then Sting came out with a suggestion to Yukino. He suggested that she should spend a little time with Minerva and show her that associating with other guild members isn't so difficult. He supported this idea with an argument, saying 'you're the kindest person in this guild, so you'll be perfect for this'.

She couldn't refuse. Mostly because Sting was the one who asked her…

She took account of Minerva. Well, she was a specific person, but Yukino didn't remember a situation where Minerva treated her badly during the Jiemma dominion. In truth in that time they had spent together, they hadn't formed any relationship. They only greeted each other when they saw each other in the guild hall. Despite this, Yukino was glad when Minerva returned to the guild. Sabertooth wasn't the real Sabertooth without their lady.

But how had Yukino ended up in Minerva's apartment wearing a apron? It was completely an accident. Minerva had accidentally heard a conversation in which Yukino blurted that she couldn't bake. She immediately took the matter into her own hands and ordered a meeting, during which she decided to correct these deficiencies of her guild comrade.

"Let's start with something simple." Ordered Minerva. She was already dressed in an apron and had prepared some products.

"Sure, milady." Yukino nodded cheerfully. Here goes nothing! Simply learning how to bake couldn't be that bad…

...and well, in fact, it wasn't. Yukino expected typical Minerva-like firmness and imperiousness, but what she got was different. Yes, there was something like conventional superiority in Minerva's attitude, but besides that, she seemed to be a normal girl. She held a casual conversations, she sometimes laughed and she was really patient teacher.

At the very beginning, Yukino was sure she would spend the time with Minerva in fear, insecurity and quite a bad atmosphere, but in the end, this baking lesson turned out to be really great time for her. Although in this meeting there was also something she didn't expect…

"How are things between you and Sting?"

Yukino almost dropped the fully prepared cookie sheet when she heard that. Her face instantly turned red, but she tried to act normally.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, milady." She muttered, but inwardly she scolded herself for stuttering.

"Yukino... Most of the guild members suspect you two are in a really close relationship. Although, most of this guild members are women... But that doesn't change the fact that some of them are sure you and Sting are already dating." Minerva explained while she was untying her apron and putting it aside. She didn't engage in discussions with guild members, but she heard their discussions. And for some time it was mostly about the the White Dragon and his white-haired friend…

"This is some kind of misunderstanding! Sting-sama is my guild master, that's all. I'm really grateful he wanted me back in the guild and we get along pretty well, but... but not that well." Said Yukino. "Probably..."

Minerva just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe the fact that people like Sting and Yukino were really mature people. Some matters they handled just like children.

* * *

Yukino took a deep breath before she knocked on the door of the Sabertooth guild master's office. Previously, it was occupied by Jiemma, so hardly anyone could get in, but since it belonged to Sting, everyone could come there. Unfortunately, to the displeasure of Sting, hardly anyone bothered about knocking…

"Come."

After she heard it, Yukino entered the room. Sting sat at the desk and dealt with some documents. Nearby on the couch, Lector was having a nap. But when the door closed after Yukino, Eucliffe looked up and smiled broadly.

"Almost finished! Today I will definitely end with all these papers, so tomorrow I can finally go on some missions! All thanks to Rogue. He's actually helping me out with getting things done in town and that's why I have two times less work to do." Sting laughed and put down his pen. Then he looked at the bowl held by Yukino. "Oh, could it be the effects of spending time with a young lady?"

"Yes! We baked a little, I even made something by myself, so... I thought maybe I should came and give you some of this to try. Of course only if you want to..."

"How could I refuse!?" Sting immediately took the bowl from Yukino and put one of the cookies in his mouth. He regretted it instantaneously.

The cookies looked really good, but the taste... There was definitely something wrong with the taste. Just like Yukino forgot about some important element... and it was undoubtedly sugar. Sting was completely sure that if Yukino missed something when she was doing it, it was something that could make the cookies sweet. He knew that some cookies weren't meant to be sweet, but this one surely should be.

He hardly swallow, but gave Yukino another smile.

"Delicious." He lied. He knew he shouldn't, but... This lie was definitely worth the smile that appeared on her face.

"Really? So maybe I should give some for the other guild mem-"

"No." Sting cut off and when he saw surprised on Yukino face, he added. "I want to keep all of them. I like them. A lot."

"Are you sure, Sting-sama? There are quite a lot of them... "

"I'm sure." he assured. "You know how much I can eat while I'm doing all this boring paperwork."

"Well then. Good luck with your work."

After that, she left. Sting was left alone with the sleeping Lector, and the bowl full of tasteless cookies. He had just begun the report for the Magic Council. He sighed and leaned back on his chair and took one of cookies. On one hand he mentally kicked himself for telling Yukino that he would eat all of them, but on the other, he was glad because of this. In fact, the cookies were awful, but they were also made by Yukino. In addition, it was her first try, and Sting just felt like he was unstoppable in his need of keeping them all for himself. Of course, to some extent, he was also worried about the health and lives of his guild members. Just a little, but still.

He laughed, and after, all he slipped a cookie between his lips. Well eventually he could gave some to Lector...


	3. Family

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I decided to write about four of seven prompts, because I simply have no time to write all of them. Maybe someday, I don't know.**

 **Thanks for your support, ostara-san, animegamernerd15 and all of you who favorite/follow this story.**

 ** _Prompt:_ Family**

 ** _Summary:_ Minerva asks Rogue about help in some job. This coincides in time with Frosch's illness. Rogue decides to leave his friend in the care of Sting, who asks Yukino for help.**

 ** _Timeline:_ between Tartaros arc and Avatar arc**

 ** _Beta Reader:_ best of the best, ostara-san**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and owner of the image is Arya-Aiedail.**

* * *

"Remember to take really good care of Frosch."

Sting didn't answer. He just looked away and crossed his arms with resent. Rogue rolled his eyes. Really, sometimes, Sting acted more mature than his age would indicate; but sometimes it was quite opposite... this was one of the latter moments.

"Sting?" Rogue looked at his friend. Sting glared at him sullenly before he finally decided to speak.

"But I want to go with you! It's really awesome job and I just have to be there! I will regret it foe the rest of my life if I don't go!"

"It's a scouting mission!" Hissed Minerva. She was annoyed by the guild master's behavior. She had seen less and less of Sting's admiration of Natsu Dragneel. "You aren't fit for this. You're loud, ostentatious, and you're easy to provoke. Should I name a few examples?"

Sting became quiet. Partly because even if he was a guild master, he was just too afraid to oppose to Minerva; and partly because her arguments were definitely airtight. Especially because he clearly remembered every one of the examples that Minerva presented... but he couldn't do anything about that! His patience was limited. He could spy for hour, two hours, or even five; but he wouldn't spy for days.

"Since you're done with this, just remember to take really good care of Frosch." Repeated Rogue. Leaving his Exceed to their fate still filled him with anxiety. Ever since he could remember, they had always been together. Then he could be sure that Frosch was safe and sound.

"I know, I know." Sighed Sting. "Don't worry about it. Yukino will come back soon and I'm pretty sure she will help me. Frosch will be in good hands."

* * *

Yukino had no idea how she should take care of a sick Exceed. She was pretty surprised that Exceeds could be sick. But Lector assured her that it was nothing extraordinary. Firstly, Frosch's illness wasn't anything serious, and secondly, an Exceed's ailings worked in a similar way to a person's. But still, Yukino felt hesitantly with everything she was doing.

On the other hand, Sting was pretty confident. He knew what he should do and all the time he assured her that everything she was doing was proper. And Yukino couldn't disbelieve him. At least he and Lector had been friends for a very long time so that Sting definitely knew lots about Exceeds.

"Geez, this Rogue... Not only did he not plead for me, but he also left Frosch! And he left Frosch on my mind!" Complained Sting. It was late in the evening when they recognized their work as completed. Frosch was sleeping soundly, as was Lector. Sting and Yukino were tired after caring for Frosch all day, dealing with guild things, and running from the guild to Sting and Rogue's flat all the time.

"But at least we successfully dealt with Frosch-sama's illness. It looks like it's already over. I'm sure that tomorrow Frosch-sama will be almost completely healthy." Said Yukino, while she fondly stroked the blanket which covered both the Exceeds sleeping on the couch. "Well, I should probably go. After all, this is yours and Rogue-sama's flat and I shouldn't stay here for so long. I spent here all day, it starting to get rude."

"Stay." Said Sting immediately. "Rogue definitely won't be back today, so you won't be intrude on me. And I really want you to stay a little longer. Even if we spent all day together, it feels like I didn't spent even a single moment with you."

Yukino blushed, even if she knew she hadn't any reason to. But she didn't object. She didn't move from the place where she were sitting. She just looked quite hesitantly at Sting, who sat on the other side of the sofa, avoiding her gaze.

"But are you sure it won't be problem if I stay a little longer?" she asked and finally Sting focused his eyes on her.

"No problem at all." He said. "Anyway, I should be the one who should ask you about it. It's pretty late, but I'm asking you to stay. You're the one who could be bothered by this."

Yukino smiled slightly while shaking her head in denial. Even if she couldn't say it out loud, every moment she could spend with Sting was very precious to her. But she knew it was impossible for her to be with him. No matter how she look at it, he was still a master of one of Fiore's strongest guilds, and she was just a regular member of it. She was nothing special; that's what she thought.

"We were obligated to take care of one cat, but I have a feeling that we are taking care of two of them." Sighed Sting while he was staring meaningfully at Lector.

"We are looking a little like a family now." Laughed Yukino. A moment later she realized how it might sound. She wanted to explain herself, but Sting interrupted her with his laughter which just embarrassed her more.

"There is something here." he said. "If we go with Fairy Tail ideology, we all in guild are somehow one, big family. And I'm theoretically supposed to care about this family."

"And you're doing it really well."

Sting shrugged, but smiled slightly. He didn't consider himself a good master. It was still a long way for him to become as good as other, more experienced masters. But he was still really happy when he heard that the Sabertooth mages appreciated his work on changing the guild. And he could say that he reached his first and main goal – he created a guild different from the one lead by Jiemma.

"It's well and good as all the people who are dear to me are happy." Said Sting finally. And even if Yukino wasn't looking at him in that moment, she could swear that Sting looked straight at her.

* * *

Rogue and Minerva came back a few days later. In the time in which Minerva was telling Sting all about their job, Rogue made sure in detail if his lovely Frosch was safe and sound. He really trusted Sting, but he could never tell. It was better for him to check it out with his own eyes. And to his contentment, everything was alright with Frosch.

"It looks like you took really good care of Frosch." He said with considerable admiration for Sting. He hadn't expected that his partner would take his request seriously and take care of his little Exceed. Although he knew that it was most likely Yukino who had helped him all the time, Sting had done a good job. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sting just waved his hand carelessly. "That's what family is for."


	4. LightStars

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is probably last chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't write all prompts. Maybe someday I'll do it, but by now I just have any time for this.**

 **I want to say thanks for all this people who supported me in any way. I'm happy of every people who favorited/followed, reviewed,etc.. I hope you were enjoyed this stories!**

 ** _Prompt:_ Light/Stars**

 ** _Summary:_ On the occasion of the Yukino's birthday, Sting plans to arrange stargazing. However, anything goes with his plan... But he successfully find a way to make this day special.**

 ** _Timeline:_ between Tartaros arc and Avatar arc**

 ** _Beta Reader:_ best of the best, ostara-san**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and owner of the image is Arya-Aiedail.**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was often engaged in different things. And every time he was, he put everything he had into it. It couldn't be different in the case of birthday of the person as important for him as Yukino Aguria.

After he consulted with many various sources (including people outside Sabertooth), Sting finally came up with a present which in his opinion was perfect . Obviously he didn't hesitate to point out to all Sabertooth's members that his gift was definitely the best. And because he started to do it two weeks before Yukino's birthday, he quickly became the most annoying person in the guild. And for all this time he was trying to keep it all a secret from Yukino.

Unfortunately, not everything worked out according to plan...

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia came into the Sabertooth building with a huge smile on her face. She hadn't any negative associations about this guild. After the Grand Magic Games everything had changed and Fairy Tail started to be on good terms with Sabertooth.

"Lucy-sama? What are you doing here?" Asked Yukino. Everybody else knew exactly why Heartfilia had appeared in their guild.

"Your guild master invited me for your birthday tomorrow." Explained Lucy and then Sting appeared next to them just like spoken devil.

"Lucy-san helped me a lot with organisation of tomorrow's party. You have nothing against it, right?" He asked, even though he perfectly knew her answer.

"No, of course no! It's really nice to spend a little time with you since this Eclipsed Celestial Spirit mess, Lucy-sama." Said Yukino immediately. Lucy just smiled. She wasn't a matchmaking master, but she had a feeling that usually people don't strive as much as Sting to impress someone. He especially came to Crocus and asked Heartfilia to come to the party, just because he knew how much Yukino liked her. And he precisely planned everything. Lucy was sure that something was up between her friend and the Light Dragon Slayer.

And Lucy had nothing against this. She really liked Yukino and she remembered that for a while Yukino was really happy of the possibility of joining to Fairy Tail. Well, for some time, Lucy had a rancor against Sting because of some things that happened during the Grand Magic Games, but she forgiven him a long time ago. She knew how much he was working to change Sabertooth and how much he changed his relations with many people. She was pretty sure that he would be able to care properly for Yukino.

* * *

"Well, Sting... It couldn't be helped. Not everything went the way you wanted, but you can be sure I will remember your effort." Said Rufus while he was patting Sting on his shoulder. The blonde didn't even move his gaze from the window. He was too depressed to answer. Rufus looked on Rogue, who stood on the master's other side. Cheney just shook his head. He knew Sting really well and he knew that in this kind of situation they should just let Sting handle it by himself.

The thing that depressed Sting so much was the pouring rain that prevented the implementation of his birthday plan for Yukino. He literally felt his plans and hopes just pour down with the rain.

"Um... You don't need to worry, Sting-sama. We still can have an awesome party here." Said Yukino who after everything was trying to cheer up her guild master. Sting looked on her, sighed, and turned his sight back to the view outside the window.

"Stars..."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to organise an outside party and combine it with stargazing. I consulted it with Lucy-san. She admitted it as good idea 'cause you're the Celestial Spirit Mage and you would like it. So I recognize it as perfect present. But now... Geez, now I'm the only one who hadn't prepared anything for you and I feel awful about it."

Yukino blinked a few times before she gave him a little smile. She hadn't expected that Sting could plan something like that just for her and he even empathize this so much. And she was really happy about it. Even if this plan didn't work, she was really happy just because Sting planned this all and tried so much just for her. It was good enough birthday present.

* * *

"Um... Lucy-sama? Could you tell me where are we going? I feel little insecure..."

"Don't worry, don't worry about anything! Really! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Yukino just nodded while she adjusted the bandana with which Lucy had blindfolded her. It was middle of the night, and a few hours after her birthday party, she had been woken up by Lucy. The blonde ordered her to get up, get dressed and follow her, and she didn't ever hear her objections. And that's why Yukino ended up blindfolded while Lucy was leading her through the town's streets. Soon it turned out that their place of destination was…

"The guild's building?" Yukino was shocked. She hadn't expected that would be the place in which Lucy wanted to take her in the middle of the night. Moreover, she hadn't expected to see Sting Eucliffe in the middle of the guild hall. For a moment she was sure she was just dreaming.

"We came up with a way for your birthday gift." He said and then he approached to her and grabbed her hands to guide her to the place in which he was standing a while ago. He released her hand and spread out his arms which covered him with pale light. It was typical for the moments he was using his magic. And a moment later whole room filled with a little, white stars made from Sting's light. "I thought about this really long and then I was inspired by Natsu-san." He explained. He remembered when Natsu provoked him and Rogue by making 'come on' letters with his fire during Grand Magic Games. "I know it's not the same as real stargazing, but it's quite impressive, isn't it?"

"It's... It's awesome!" Said immediately Yukino. She looked all around the room and then her eyes caught Lucy's. She gave her an interrogative look.

"Don't look at me like that! I've just polished up this idea. Everything else was done by Sting." She explained. On one hand she had a feeling she should get out, but on the other someone had to break the story about how Sting Eucliffe got together with Yukino Aguria…

Or it could inspire her to write a new story.

"But why?" Asked Yukino when she backed her gaze on Sting. He smiled on her in this specific way that made her blush.

"Asking why? I think it's quite obvious." He laughed. "Just because! It's your birthday; I have to do something special. And... Well... How could I put it? The combination of stars and light is just a perfect match, don't you think?"

Yukino had to took a deep breath to stop herself from starting to cry with happiness. And after she took control on this, she just threw herself in his arms. The room fell into darkness once again; when Sting broke his spell to returned her embrace.

The combination of stars and light is a just perfect match, don't you think?

"Yes, Sting-sama!"


End file.
